


Bad Neighbors

by AcidicMusings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, dumb old men growing attached, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: "H-Hey." Rick turned to greet Carl. "You've met Negan, right?"
    "Sure we have, your kid has a big set of cajones on him," Negan commented. "Hard to believe he's yours."   Rick would have probably been offended if he hadn’t just made out with his neighbor on his couch. Negan ran his eyes over Rick one last time before standing up. "I suppose it's time I get the hell out of here, keep the beer. Rick, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." or in which Rick and Negan become neighbors





	

To say Rick Grimes has had the best luck with neighbors would be lying.

After Lori died a couple years back, he moved his family to a new house. A fresh start. So far in the neighbor department Rick had not lucked out. His first neighbor, a nice old man named Hershel, _had a heart attack_ within the first few months off Rick living there. Poor man didn't make it through the night. Even worse the young couple down the street were _related_ to him. It was a mess to say the least.

Fast forward a few months later, his second neighbor, a man sprouting on about how he was some governor named Philip Blake. It was nice at first; him and Rick had a lot in common. His wife had passed, he had a daughter around Carl's age, and it seemed like a good fit. Only to find out this man was _crazy_. Out of nowhere he snapped and _ran over Rick’s fence with his lawnmower_. Philip moved out a week after that.

It had been half a year when _he_ moved in next door.

"Hey dad there's moving trucks outside."

Rick roused from his spot on the couch and bounced Judith lightly in his arms as he approached the window. "Maybe we'll have better luck this time," he joked.

"Hopefully," Carl said back boredly. "Is that our new neighbor?" Rick followed his son's gaze to a tall man wearing a leather jacket (who wears a leather jacket in the middle of the Georgia summer?). Said man turned and saw the father-son duo and gave them a wave. Rick flushed, _he's good looking_. Square jaw, stubble, and, god, that cocky smile. Judith yanked his beard pulling him back to reality. "Ow," he said down to Judith who giggled and continued doing it.

"He seems cool," Carl spoke up after they pulled back from the window. "Like he won't run our fence over." The boy rubbed his eye and fixed his eye patch, straightening it out. He had lost it in the accident that killed, Lori and left Rick in a coma for some months.

"Yeah, hopefully," Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "Don't you have somewhere to be today?" He asked. It seemed Carl always had somewhere to be nowadays.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late. Thanks, dad!" Carl said rushing out the door.

Rick looked down to Judith, "want to meet our new neighbor?" She babbled in response. Rick took it as a yes.

He put on his best smile and went to go meet his new neighbor. Rick walked down the steps and over to where the man was.

"Howdy," the man said with a smile that seemed to be more of a smirk.

"Hey," Rick said looking up. Now Rick was tall but this man was _taller_. "Names Rick." 

"Rick," the man repeated dragging out his name. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Negan. Who's the tyke?"

"This would be Judith," he said lightly bouncing her in his arms. Judith giggled up at Negan happily, unfazed by the tall man. Behind them a mover curses as he drops one end of a sofa.

"Jesus' fuck- hey! Be more careful with my shit!" Negan yelled over his shoulder. "God, movers, might as well fucking do it yourself." Rick wasn't sure if it was directed at him but nodded anyways. The slight growl in the others voice made him shudder.

"So where you moving from?"

"Virginia, guess you could say I needed a change of scenery," he shrugged. "Damn hot here also. What do you do with all this fucking heat?"

"Well for one not wear leather jackets midday," he couldn't help but say.

Negan gave a throaty laugh, "I like you Rick, giving it to me fucking straight." Rick placed his hand over Judith's ear. "Oh fuck- sorry forgot about the little one."

"It's uh okay, so I'm hoping you won't be running over my fence with a riding lawnmower in the future," he joked. Rick wanted to drop dead then and there, _nice going Rick, making bad jokes when you've only known this guy for 5 minutes._

Negan raised a brow, "well Rick, I'm guessing there's a pretty fan-fucking-tastic story behind that _you_ can tell me over a drink sometime." It was stated more as an order rather than a request.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

A week later Negan is on his doorstep and a case of beers. Carl is out with that kid down the block named Ron doing god knows what and Rick is at home per usual unwinding from work.

"I'm moved in and fucking ready for that story," Negan said holding up the beers. Rick steps aside to let him.

"Here let me open these and I can tell you all about it," Rick said taking the bottles from the taller man's hand. He pops the tops off on the door frame.

"That's a neat fuckin’ trick," Negan said from his spot on Ricks old couch, feet propped up on the cafe table and arms spread along the back of the couch.

Rick handed off one of the beers and shrugged, "picked it up from my academy days, thought I was hot shit."

"Academy? You're a fucking fuzz? No way," Negan laughs looking him over.

"What?" Rick asked joining him on the couch. "What'd you think I was?"

Negan looked him over again and tilted his head back. "A stay at home dad. You always have that little hell raiser in your arms."

"I can give you that," Rick said taking a sip of his beer and twisting the bottle in his hands. "What about you then? What're you a professional biker?"

"Believe or not I was a fucking gym coach," Negan laughed. Big and boisterous. "Gave it up though when I moved here, kids are fucking dickwads these days. I've settled on being a boring as hell cars salesman, good money though. Enough about that, I've been fucking dying to hear about your psycho neighbor."

Negan reaches for his third beer. Rick realizes that _he_ is already halfway through his third. Rick cleared his throat and started, "so my last neighbor before you was honest to God crazy. When he moved in he was sprouting about how he was some kind of governor and started fights with everyone in the neighborhood- real bad man. Anyways he had this weird obsession with me, always doing weird shit to get on my nerves. One day he flew off the handle and took his riding lawnmower and ran over my fence." 

"What happened to him?"

"Moved out the next week, lucky enough MY insurance paid for my fence," Rick concluded. He watched Negan wrap his lips around the beer to take a sip, Rick felt his ear tips grow warm.

I should stop

, he thought setting his beer down.

"See something you like, Rick?" Negan said, voice cool.

"I-" Rick found himself unable to answer. Negan lurched forward crushing their lips together. Rick fumbled to steady himself and kiss back. The other tasted of nicotine and the beer they were drinking and Rick loved it. Negan's hands circled his waist, fingers dipping below into his-

"Dad I'm home!"

Before Rick realized it Negan was back on his side of the couch, as collected as he was when he got to the Grimes house.

"H-Hey." Rick turned to greet Carl. "You've met Negan, right?"

"Sure we have, your kid has a big set of cajones on him," Negan commented. "Hard to believe he's yours."

Rick would have probably been offended if he hadn’t just made out with his neighbor on his couch. Negan ran his eyes over Rick one last time before standing up. "I suppose it's time I get the hell out of here, keep the beer. Rick, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon."

After he left Carl examined his dad. "You're looking a little red, maybe you shouldn't drink so much next time."

"Yeah you're right," Rick replied putting the empty bottles into the recycling pile.

Rick tossed and turned that night replaying the kiss in his head. Did he want it? _Hell yes_. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Lori. "It's nothing serious," Rick told himself before closing his eyes.

\---

Over the next couple days nothing eventful happened. Rick went to work, arrested people for stupid things, and then went home. He saw Negan through passing giving him small waves and polite hellos.

It was driving Rick up the wall.

So he made up an excuse. The beer Negan left, he was going to take it back over. "Carl watch Judith," he called up the stairs. After receiving back an okay he grabbed what was left in the case and headed over.

Negan's still dressed in what he wore to work. A white button down, red tie, and tight, tight black pants. "Rick, nice of you to show your pretty face here again."

Rick held up the beer. "I came to return this, I don't drink much. Seemed like a waste."

"Sure." Rick can tell by the others tone he knows why he's here. His heart hammers in his chest as he steps into the house.

They're barely in the kitchen before Negan has Rick pressed up against the counter. Rick wrapped his hand around Negan’s tie pulling him down towards him. "Someone's an eager beaver," the taller teased nipping his bottom lip. Rick resists telling Negan he's full of shit, Negan's pupils are blown large. The thing about eyes, they reveal everything.

Negan’s kissing him roughly, hands moving to undo Rick’s pants. "I'm going to have you scream my name and beg for my cock," he whispered dirtily. Rick whimpered and pressed his hips against the other. Negan knelt down in front of Rick and wrapped his lips around him. He buried his fingers into the others hair and watched the other bob his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." A string of curses escaped Rick’s lips as Negan brought him closer to release. "Negan, shit I'm close," he warned. The man below him gave no sign of letting up and kept going. His hips stuttered and he came.

"Good boy," Negan praised licking his lips. Rick flushed and looked away in embarrassment making the other chuckle.

"May I?" Rick asked looking at Negan’s own erection. His fingers twitched and waited for permission.

"That’d be fucking great," Negan said twisting a finger into Rick’s curls. Rick undid his pants in a fluid motion and pulled the other’s cock out. He spit in his hand and slowly pumped. A low moan came from the back of Negan’s throat, "fuck, daddy likes that." It didn't take long for him to cum.

Rick tucked Negan back in, "I should go, Carl’s going to start wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you out," Negan said buttoning his pants. He walked Rick to the door and at the front step caught his arm and stole a kiss. "See you later."

Rick flushed and stumbled on his words as Negan flashed him a shit eating grin and closed the door. He turned to see the lady across with the street with short grey hair raise a brow before continuing on with her gardening.

He goes home mortified and recomposes himself before saying goodnight to Carl and checking in on Judith.

He spends the next two weeks trying to avoid Negan. Unsurprisingly it doesn't work.

Negan actively seeked him out. It went from mail delivered to the wrong house to showing up on his doorstep with some excuse to need to be in his house. Hell, he showed up with Chinese food one time, before Rick had the chance to say 'no' Carl had happily invited Negan in.

Finally after the second time Negan shows up at his doorstep with Chinese Rick put his foot down. "You know you can't just keep showing up at my house with food."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't keep fucking running from me every time you see me," Negan snorted leaning onto the doorframe. "Hell, you didn't even give me your number."

"And why do you need my number? You live next door," Rick said pointing at the house to his right.

"Obviously phone sex."

Rick moved to shut the door.

"Just kidding, Jesus don't get your panties in a twist, Rick." Negan caught the door with his hand and stood up straight. "You don't just give a man a fucking a-mazing handjob and take off."

Rick looked down and ran a hand through his curls. _Fuck_. "Get inside, and this time you're staying to help do dishes." Negan grined triumphantly and pushed himself in announcing that he has food. He leaves late that night with Rick’s number in his phone.

After that Rick found himself frequenting Negan’s home, often between the other man's legs or vice versa. There were times were Rick was content to listen to Negan rant about some customer at work over a beer. It always ended with Negan stealing a kiss before Rick left, never a goodbye.

And honestly he didn't mind. Rick didn't think too much into their relationship until Carl brought it up over dinner.

"Dad, are you and Negan, y’know like together?"

Rick felt his heart stop. He put down Judith's baby spoon and turned to Carl. "What?"

"Sophia's mom, Carol, told her she saw you two kissing. I mean you are together a lot," he said resting his chin on his palm. "I-Its okay, Enid- you know Enid. She likes girls and guys too. I don't mind," Carl attempted. Rick could tell it was as awkward for him as it was for himself.

"I still love your mom, Carl. She was special to me, I don't want you to feel like she's going to be replaced. I-I do like Negan, but if you aren't happy I'll end it right now, I promise," Rick said thanking god his voice didn't waiver.

"Dad, no. Ever since Negan came you've been like happier, like you aren't a robot. Anyways I like Negan, he said he'd hook me up with a car so I can stop riding my bike everywhere."

"Did he now?"

\---

After dinner Rick cleaned up and set Judith down for bed. "Hey Carl, can you hold down the fort?"

"Yup, go on ahead. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Carl said playfully.

"Ha ha, I'll be back soon. Call if anything happens," he told his son before leaving the house. Rick walked the ten feet over to Negans. He stood outside his door and knocked firmly. After a moment Negan appeared, disheveled and puffy eyed.

"Negan?" He asked quietly.

"Not fucking now, Rick," he said shortly. Rick frowned and led him away from the door to the couch. He curled up at his end and let Negan rest his head in his lap.

"A year ago today she died," Negan finally spoke up. "My wife, Lucille, she was diagnosed with cancer. It's fucking hard watching someone you love just wither away."

"I lost my wife too couple years ago."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Yes and no. You move on with life but there's always a dull pain in your heart," Rick said somberly. Negan exhaled and pressed his wet face into Rick’s shirt.

"How'd she die?"

Rick tangled his fingers into Negan’s hair and sighed softly. "Car accident, same one that took out Carl's eye. First we were side scraped, thought we were okay, ya know. Out of nowhere a second car came by and slammed into the passenger side. The paramedics said she died on impact. I didn't even know. I was knocked into a coma. Woke up to my wife being gone and my son having one eye. Thank god Judith wasn't in the car."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Negan got up and pulled Rick with him. They fall into Negan’s messy bed, hands fumbling to touch and feel one another. They don't get far and ended up lying on either side of the bed. Shoulders touching, they sat in comfortable silence. Rick softly sighed and closed his eyes letting himself slip into sleep.

When he wakes up he's unable to move. Negan's arm is thrown over his chest and their legs are tangled together. Rick rubbed his eyes and nudged Negan. The man made a noise of protest and opened an eye to look at him.

"No good morning kiss?" He jokes, voice thick with sleep. _It's too early for this_ , Rick thought.

"Brush your teeth and maybe," he indulged him. Negan laughed lightly and sat up. Rick followed suit and stretched. "I have to go make breakfast for the kids."

"What? Rooster Cogburn can't make breakfast for himself?"

"Who?" Rick asked raising a brow.

"You know that dude with the sick ass eyepatch from True Grit. Have you've ever seen it?"

"Can't say I have."

"That's a crime. You have to fucking watch it! Not the new one though, it sucks balls," Negan said turning to face Rick.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm renting a movie. To answer your earlier question, no Carl can't even make toast without burning it," Rick informed Negan and swung his legs over the bed. "Walk me out?"

"Can do," Negan said standing up and stretching. At the door Negan leaned in for his usual kiss. Rick stopped him with his hand.

"You didn't brush your teeth," he said playfully. His fingers lightly rubbed against Negan’s scruff along his jaw. The other chuckled against Ricks palm and pressed his lips against it before pulling away.

"I'll see you later," Rick said stepping outside the house.

"See ya," Negan said placing his hands on his hips to watch Rick leave.

He walks back over to find Carl sitting at the table with Judith and a burnt piece of toast in front of him. Rick laughed and turned on the stove to make eggs.

"Did you have a good time?" Carl asked watching Rick.

"We, uh, grew closer," Rick said flipping an egg. Carl's cheeks grew pink and Rick fumbled, "not in that way!"

"Sure dad," Carl replied unconvinced.

\---

They're watching True Grit when it happens.

Ricks at Wal-Mart and he happens to see the movie on sale. So it's not the original but honestly how bad can it be? He goes to Negans after unpacking the groceries, movie in hand.

"It's not the original but I guess it'll do," Negan hums examining the movie in his hands. "Let's fucking watch it." He sets it up and they take their places on the couch; always Negan on the left and Rick on the right.

"This sucks balls, it's not the same without John Wayne," Negan grumbled partway through the movie.

"Shush I'm watching the movie."

"I'd rather be doing something else, R-ick," Negan grinned moving across the couch. "I even brushed my teeth," he added wiggling his eyebrows.

Rick can't help but laugh, "did you? Come over here and let me see." Negan leaned in and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. _Minty_. Rick realized he's being pressed onto his back and Negan’s hands are on his hips.

"Are you okay with this?" Negan asked suddenly.

"Yes now come back here," Rick said working on undoing Negan’s pants. He whimpered feeling the others lips on his neck, his scruff scratching against his neck. Negan made haste on pulling Ricks pants off and kissing the inside of his thigh.

"I fucking love every part of you," he said fingers trailing down to his ass and coping a feel. He flashed a grin at Rick and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

"Someone's been prepared," Rick couldn't help but tease. He's pleasantly surprised seeing Negan's cheeks faintly grow pink.

"Daddy always is." He drizzled some onto his fingers and pressed one into Rick. Rick shifted uncomfortably and sucked in a breath. He's glad that for once Negan is quiet and he can focus on relaxing. Before he knows it all three fingers are in him. Curling and uncurling. He let out a shaky moan, "god, just fuck me already."

Yes princess," Negan chuckled and pulled out his fingers. Rick can felt his cockhead pressing into his hole and he braces himself. _Negans big_. Rick dug his blunt nails into Negan’s forearm as he pressed in. Finally he's in and Rick relaxes some. "Just say when," Negan says pressing a kiss onto his collarbone. 

"You can move," Rick said in a strained voice. He bit his lip in pleasure as Negan started moving his hips. The other pressed his face into Rick’s neck, his hands firmly on his hips. Rick moaned arching his back when Negan hits his sweet spot. He holds him down as he thrusts into it. Rick doesn't last much longer and cums on their stomachs. Negan thrusts into him a couple more times before pulling out and cumming.

Negan pressed against him and sucks a hickey into Rick’s skin on his collarbone. "Mine," he said just loud enough for Rick to hear.

"Yours," he sighed contently. Rick ran a hand through his curls pushing them back out of his face. Negans grinning again. "What's on your mind."

"Just thinking about how fucking old I am. God my hips hurt just from this," he said with a small laugh. "Watch next I'll be needing a fucking viagra or somethin."

Rick swatted his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't jinx yourself"

\---

The next time they watch True Grit, they actually pay attention. Negan bought the original and they're camped out on Rick’s couch. Carl’s set up on the floor watching with them since Negan insisted he had to see it also, since it's a classic.

"Oh shit Rick this is the best part," Negan said excitedly. His head is on Rick’s lap and he's sprawled out across the couch. 

"I call that bold talk for a one eyed fat man."

"Fill your hand you son of a bitch!" John Wayne's voice rings across the living room. Rick glances down at Carl who is as enthralled as Negan is with the movie. Rick ran a hand through Negan's short hair and smiled to himself.

Rick Grimes realizes for the first time in what seems like forever, he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've honestly never watched True Grit before (don't kill me)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved.
> 
> contact me on my tumblr @tendericarus


End file.
